The Trial of Valdez
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: The Sonic gang has come up with a new way to take Geoffrey St. John down, go through the Secret Service team, but what happens when they end of hurting someone else. T just to be safe. I suck at ratings.


**The Trial of Valdez**

**Author's Notes: **

**If you do not read the comics, you will have troubles understanding what is going on. Therefore, I recommend either reading them, or going to Mobius Encyclopedia on Wikia to get some background info. **

**This story takes place between Comic #233 and #234.**

"I don't believe vit," Antoine whined, "I had all zee facts and zee information." Antoine stood with Bunnie, Sonic, and Tails, and they were all complaining about St. John getting let off free. "We kind of should have expected this," Tails mused, "I mean think about it. Ixis would let him off, he's the king now." The group thought about this for a moment, "What if we bring up the Secret Service on separate charges, based on what we know about them. We can start with that sneaky chameleon, Valdez." Antoine proclaimed extremely proud of himself.

Just then, a shuriken buzzed right past the coyote's head. The group turned in which the direction the shuriken was thrown from, but no one was there. Sonic then looked back towards the shuriken, he knew the shuriken well.

"Hey guys," the blue hedgehog called over to his friends. Bunnie, Tails, and

Antoine walked over to the blue hedgehog. "What is it Sonic," Tails asked somewhat worried. Sonic looked at the group, "Well, it's a ninja star that was thrown at us, more importantly, it's Espio's." Sonic explained. The entire group look stunned.

**Espio P.O.V**

I can't believe they would do something like that! What has Valdez ever done wrong, of his own knowledge, I mean, well, before he was roboticized. He wouldn't do anything wrong on his own accord. I sighed, life just isn't fair.

Since I am invisible I follow them to the Civic center, where they file their case. Of course, the Council of Acorn accepted their complaint; they all want to get rid of St. John. I completely agree with them, but they are not taking

Valdez's memory in vain like that, no matter what the cost is.

Once the Freedom Fighters leave, I make myself visible and confront the Council. At first, they are shocked with what I have to say, but after further explanation they understand what I am saying, and allow me to protest, along with some...help. I then quickly turn invisible and walk back home.

Once I get to my house, I am shocked to see Sonic, Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie sitting on the floor conversing. I look at them with an eyebrow raised, and a curious expression plastered across my face.

"Hey," Sonic says casually, as if I had invited them over. I don't answer, but instead keep up my questioning look. Sonic sighed, "We were just wondering if this was yours," he asked, being straightforward. I smirked, he reminds me of my mother.

I look at the shuriken, play with it in between my fingers, then run my fingers through the grooves. I already knew that the shuriken was mine, but I wasn't going to tell them that. "No," I lied in a deadpan voice. "Now, if you will please leave, I plan on training for a bit." I asked politely.

Sonic, being the type of person he is wasn't going to give up so easily. "I know this is yours Espio, why would you lie to us? Are you hiding something?" Asked the blue hedgehog. That was a stupid question; of course I'm hiding something. "You said 'No more secrets'," the hedgehog muttered. I sighed, "Sonic, when I said that, I meant that any dirt I have on you guys I would remove, or tell you. I have already done so. Anything else you wish to know about me is strictly off limits because that is personal information." I stated, not facing them. "Now, if you will please leave, I have some training to do."

Sonic still wouldn't give up, "C'mon Espio, if you know something about Valdez we can use it to strengthen our case." You don't know how much I wanted to turn around and punch him at that moment. I could tell I was trembling. "Fine, I'll go back to Angel Island and train." I stated, turning invisible and sneaking out of the room. I only turn once to see the anger evident in Sonic's face, and the stunned silence with the rest of the group.

Once I was in the forest somewhere I took a seat. This place would be peaceful enough to write my letter. If everything worked out as planned, then this was going to be the easiest case ever, but it would also be dangerous, because I would require the help of someone that not only I, but just about everyone in New Mobotropolis hated. I quickly write my two letters, and was off to the post office.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

"What just happened?" Tails asked after we watched Espio storm off. I shook my head, anger coursing through my veins. "This is our chance to catch Geoffrey, and he's going to ruin it. He knows Valdez, I know he does, but why won't he just help us, getting rid of Geoffrey is too important now." I seethed. Bunnie sighed, "Well sugah, ah guess the on'y thing we can do now is research." I nodded.

"Espio said 'e was going to zee Floating Island, no." Antoine mused. I smiled, "Maybe we can ask around in Rainbow Valley," I replied. Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie looked somewhat shocked. "How do you find Rainbow Valley," asked the young fox. I smirked, "We ask Knuckles."

**Third P.O.V**

The day of the trial was one that everyone seemed prepared for. Antoine and this time Sonic had already gotten as many facts as humanly possible, and he was waiting for Geoffrey St. John to walk in.

The doors creaked open and Geoffrey walked through, followed by Espio, apparently the two had been working together for a few days. Everyone gasped as they saw the chameleon walked in; everyone was giving him disapproving death glares, everyone except Naugus. The chameleon didn't care however; he just put on his normal blasé expression.

The judges who were already at their seats seemed to be combing over some documents, "Sonic, Espio, since this is both of your first times here, and you to fill out these papers," Hip said. The two walked forward, and were handed papers by Hop. Once then the two started filling out the papers, Espio finishing much quicker than Sonic.

Hop examined the papers, "Espio, you didn't put your date of birth, parentage, their dates of birth, or where you were born…and that's only half the things missing." Espio took the paper and put his place of birth (Dragon Kingdom) on the sheet of paper; he then filled in parentage, and returned the paper.

Hip had already examined Sonic's papers, and he had found nothing wrong, Hop on the other hand was disgusted with Espio's papers. "Putting, 'none of your business' for your mother and N/A for father is not applicable." He stated angrily. Espio sighed, "Under the law of my clan, I cannot tell you who my parents are, and I really don't know who my father is," Espio said in a deadpan voice. The room fell silent for a moment before the chameleon continued, "Plus, that's the most information I think I have ever willingly given of myself." The chameleon concluded. Hop sighed realizing that it is no use, and signaled for Antoine to begin.

"Valdez is a Shinobi Clan spy, a clan of ninjas known for getting information on people, and using it against them, as a form of blackmail. Isn't et funny how Valdez was sent to spy on Locke, zee very person watching zee Master Emerald. He must've known Angel Island very well." Antoine began, not noticing the anger swelling up on the chameleons face. Sonic on the other hand did, and he knew that Espio was a Shinobi Clan spy just like Valdez.

Hip and Hop nodded towards Espio and Geoffrey telling them that it was there turn to speak. Espio cleared his throat before speaking, "Now, before you get the wrong idea about the Shinobi Clan, our clan is comprised of chameleon ninjas, and led by our Bride. Our job is to watch the world silently, and assist only if needed. We would openly fight, but our numbers are too small. Valdez was sent to Angel Island to watch the former Guardian Locke, report any dangerous decisions he made, or if Locke were ever in mortal danger, help him."

Antoine's face didn't change, "And how d'you know that?" The coyote asked. Espio smirked, "Because that's my current job too."

Many people looked shocked by that information, however Geoffrey and Sonic didn't. "So, you are saying that you are only here spying on Knuckles to pass information on to your Bride," Antoine threatened. Espio just shrugged, "I was, but my priorities have changed."

Sonic sighed, "Okay Antoine, I could've told you that much, but that's not the information we need. What I want to know is what took place while he was in the Secret Service." Sonic demanded.

Now it was Geoffrey's turn to speak, and Espio was watching him through a death glare, "When I took over I recruited Valdez for the Secret Service, saying as he was already a trained ninja and spy. He did extremely well in training, and he even helped to find Queen Alicia, and Elias. He then gave his life to make sure Rosie and the orphans left Mobotropolis. Hershey found out he was a robot and well that was about it for me." Geoffrey said, taking a seat.

Just then the doors opened and a pink chameleon walked in. Everyone was shocked at the appearance of the girl, and Espio was only able to stutter the word, "…Liza..." The girl walked straight forward, she looked furious, and Espio couldn't place why.

"Excuse me ma'am, we are in the middle of something very important," said Hip. "My name is Liza, and I am here to defend for Valdez on all said charges." The girl named Liza protested walking up to Espio. Espio nodded towards the girl, deciding not to say anything. Liza smiled at him, in a way telling him that she was with him.

"Wait, Liza, you are zee girl that was banished from zee Rainbow Valley for being the first to fall to Valdez," Antoine questioned, "She is an invalid resource!" Antoine shrieked. Liza looked deeply offended, "How would you feel if your best friend were randomly turned into a robot and then came back and asked you something? So what if I was banished, it's not my fault?" Liza screamed feeling offended. Espio grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her back before she attacked Antoine. "Watch what you say or else next time I won't hold her back." Espio threatened, "And yes, she is now part of the Shinobi Clan," the purple chameleon ended with a smirk. Antoine flinched, but then went on.

"So Espio, Liza, what happened after Valdez was roboticized?" Sonic asked in a much calmer than everyone else. Both Espio and Liza took a well needed deep breath. "Well, he came back to Rainbow Valley and started recruiting people to join his legion. Unfortunately I was the first to fall for it." Liza stated. Espio sighed, "After that he kept badgering me to take him to the chaos emerald on the floating island. Threatening to roboticize all the other chameleons from Rainbow Valley. So, I sat up a dilemma and tricked him." Espio stated.

"Now," Antoine started, "For the only part really known by Espio, how was Valdez killed?" The coyote asked, a small smile forming on his face. Espio looked away; he had never told anyone what really happened to Valdez, he wasn't even sure if he were ready to tell. Liza immediately picked up on this and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Espio had defiantly changed since they were younger.

After letting out another sigh Espio started, "As I have said, Valdez was trying to get me to take him to the chaos emerald. I however couldn't let that happen. So, we kinda got into an underwater struggle, a-and I-I won." The male chameleon stated, trembling dangerously. Everyone's eyes were wide, did Espio kill Valdez? "I-I k-killed him." The chameleon mumbled, hidden tears running down his cheeks. Liza wrapped the guy in a hug; she had truthfully never seen him like this. "We have made our decisions," Hop stated, stopping everyone and causing Espio to look up.

"We, the judges are in agreement that the defendant is guilty of treason, passing information from the Kingdom of Acorn to the Shinobi Clan." The judges said in unison. "Now, since we agreed that only one person should be held guilty for Valdez, the person who knew him the best should be held accountable." Hip concluded. Espio and Liza looked at each other, and then Espio pushed Liza behind him, "I knew Valdez best," he proclaimed.

The two judges nodded, "Ok, Espio, please stay behind and we will give you your punishment." Hop announced. Espio nodded; there were no more tears in his eyes, only determination. He could take any punishment they threw his way.

"Well, all of you may leave, Espio, stay behind for your punishment." Hip proclaimed, stating that the court case was over. Everyone got up and left, Liza worried for her friend she had just re-met.

**Liza's P.O.V (Just to torture you)**

I can't believe he lied to them, to protect me. I knew Valdez best by far, I should've been prosecuted, not him.

I watch as the blue hedgehog, and that stupid coyote in a dress walks past me. I currently want to maul them, but I decide to hold back on my actual feelings and just watch. I notice the two stop, and I see them eying me, and I can hear them talking about me, I just shrug it off, being used to pointing, staring, and gossiping by now.

The blue hedgehog then approaches, "Hey," he says softly. I guess he isn't all that bad, I mean, he didn't yell at me, or bring up my past like that stupid coyote did, however, I don't answer, I just continue to stare at the ground.

"Sorry about my friend, he just wants Geoffrey to pay his time for treason." The blue hedgehog continues. I now turn my attention to the door, what's taking Espio so long? "I guess we didn't know how personal a subject that was." He states, or to me, babbling. "My name's Sonic by the way," he says nervously sticking his hand out in order for me to shake it. "Liza," I mutter, shaking his hand. He sighs; I guess he realizes just how much trouble those two idiots caused.

That's when the door opens, and I see a purple chameleon come out. Before I know it, I am face to face with him, a depressed expression on his face. I see something blue appear next to me, and I guess it's Sonic. Espio just walks past us, and I can't help but feel my heart drop.

I send a quick death glare over to the blue hedgehog standing to my left before following after him. I guess this isn't the smartest thing, somewhat knowing his new level of rage, but I just had to know what was bothering him.

"Espio," I say lightly, grabbing his arm. The male chameleon stops and turns to me, he murmurs something, but I can't hear it. "Please repeat yourself," I ask softly. "Death sentence, for killing and treason, also for taking the hit for Geoffrey," he barely chokes out. I can't help but throw my arms around him. I am going to lose the only other person that really cares about me in this world.

A blue blur speeds up to us, he must be that hero that my master was speaking to, well, he's not much of a hero if you ask me.

"Espio," the blue hedgehog says quietly. The chameleon automatically diverts his gaze, I on the other hand, am about to kill him for all the trouble he's caused. I even raise my hand to do so, but I feel my arm being grabbed, and I automatically look into those golden orbs, like a dam about to break. I lower my hand, and I feel myself being turned away, and as if by some unspoken agreement, we turn invisible and walk into the woods right outside this town.

**Third P.O.V**

Espio leads Liza up to Angel Island (don't ask me how) and to the spot of one of his worst memories. Liza lets out an immediate gasp, remembering this area. "Espio…" she mutters. The chameleon only barely looks at the girl, nodding at her to say 'yes' but in the end went back to what he was looking at. It was a trapdoor that lay in the ground, almost completely in disguise.

Liza walks up to her friend, and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. The purple chameleon does not protest, instead, he keeps his eyes on the trap door. "This is where-" but the chameleon didn't finish his sentence because he was taken briskly into a hug. Tears were running down his cheeks, why was he feeling so many emotions today, he had purposely blocked out all of his emotions.

**Espio's P.O.V**

I really am about to give up. I am sick of it all, being a ninja, being part of the Chaotix, hiding my emotions, acting like I don't care, being a Mobian, I was ready for death, in fact, I could look death in the eye right now and laugh at him. Just laugh…and without realizing it, that's just what I did.

My whole body shook with laughter, it shook to the point in which Liza had to let me go, and after she does, all she can do is stare at me. She doesn't know how I feel, the deep understanding that everything is useless. I am even crying now, oh how wonderful it feels to let everything out.

I look around, and see the tiny head stone that I made for Valdez. Valdez…I stop laughing and just stare at the tombstone. I bite back tears, and look away. Liza is back in front on me, grabbing my arm and leading me away from this wretched place. As soon as we leave the sight I feel so much better, in fact, I no longer trudge and we decide to go into the woods surrounding New Mobotropolis.

We sit in the woods for a while, saying nothing. I guess she doesn't want to ask what just happened, and I am quite thankful that she didn't because I am in no mood to talk about it. After a while I decide to rest my head on her lap, somewhat like old times, where we took turns resting on the others lap. I look up to her, and notice that she is looking off into the distance, a faint red in her cheeks. I smile to myself, but in the end just brush it off.

We sit in silence for a little while longer before Liza breaks the silence. "Are you okay?" The girl asks, worry evident in her voice. I smile at her, "Never been better," I reply. This seems to worry her a bit, and she looks down at me, her bright green eyes sparkling into my own. I guess she can tell by the look on my face that I am not lying, and this seems to worry her more. "Espio?" She asked in a sort of way that bothered me. I can't keep looking into her worried eyes, so I myself decide to look away, hoping I haven't made a wrong movement. "I'm fine," I say harsher then I had intended to. Liza looks away then too, and I can see that I have offended her.

I lightly grab her arm in a reassuring way, and she looks back at me. I can easily see that she's biting back tears, and failing. I sit up, our eyes still connecting, and I pull her into a hug. That's when I hear the muffled sobs starting to leave her mouth. I feel terrible now.

"Espio, why are you giving up?" She asked, basically speaking into my chest. "You're all I have left, and I can't stand to lose you." She continues.

"I-I'm sorry," I mutter, not knowing what to say. This is truly my fault; I've let Valdez down, my master down, my clan down, and even Liza down. She has never lost faith in me, she still believes in me, but I am failing her. I'm not deserving of my life, that's why I have given up, because I am not worth it.

I start rubbing Liza's back, trying to calm her down. I can hear her calm down just a bit. "Promise, promise me you won't give up, ever," the girl barely chokes out. Her voice is so quiet, she is so scared, and I caused her all of this pain, I have to make this right, I have to make something right. "I-I promise," I whisper pulling the girl up closer to my chest, and then leaning on the tree closest to me. Liza slowly calms down, sputtering up the remainder of her tears before she returns back to normal.

As soon as Liza is quiet there is a rustling in the bushes, and Sonic comes out looking somewhat tired. "Hey Espio, I've been looking for you all afternoon." He stated, somewhat wearily.

I glare at the blue hedgehog, trying to decide whether or not he should be trusted, or forgiven. Sonic, who I assume has been reading his mind simply says, "Look Es, I'm really sorry that you, Valdez, and Liza got wrapped up in our plans to get Geoffrey St. Jerk in prison, but I don't see why you are so depressed." I sigh, of course he wouldn't, he didn't have to stand in front, and watch all the people who thought that were on your side, excluding Naugus, tell you that you were sentenced to death. Well actually, it was basically more so how the charges added up, and some of them were even reluctant to give the sentence, but Naugus was quite happy with the outcome.

"That's because I was sentenced to death," I say in a venom-laced voice. Sonic nearly had a heart attack on the spot, and I couldn't help to smirk at the thought of him actually having one. I guess that would set us even.

"Th-that's preposterous," the blue hedgehog stutters, grabbing his chest for added effect. I look back down at Liza, she is also glare at Sonic, and I decide to cover her eyes with my hand so that the hedgehog doesn't have to cope with that glare. "I'm really sorry Es," he states, looking downcast. I can tell that he is truly sorry so I simply say, "It's not your fault, it's how all the charges added up." I then nod towards Sonic to take a seat, which he does.

We talk for hours, and the midday sun turns into early twilight. I feel so peaceful and relaxed on the grass, it reminds me of when I was younger, always trying to get away from the indoors. When I was back in the Dragon Kingdom, I would always go into the meadow by the caves and spend some lone time. When I moved to Rainbow Valley, Liza and I would sit and talk in the woods around the valley. I felt as if I was reliving my entire childhood.

Sonic suddenly looked back up at me. "Hey Es, they made you take the children's sheet for the lawsuit, how old are you?" Sonic asked. It was my turn to flush; I looked away, worried because it is rare that I give away such personal information.

"I'm sixteen," I mutter looking away. I can hear the gasp escape from Sonic's mouth, and I swear every ounce of heat in me and Liza's body is going to my head. I'm probably blushing ferociously.

Sonic who must've noticed my embarrassment spoke softly, "You don't even act your age. You must be lying; don't they at least think that you are too young to die?" I sigh, "Guess not," is all I can manage before I realize that Antoine is here, silently watching…well not really, he had just made a racket getting through the bushes, but now he's so silent…it's kind of strange.

I immediately feel Liza tense in my lap, and I guess she hasn't forgiven him from earlier. Antoine cringes, and I guess Liza is giving him one of her signature glares. I then notice her arm moving towards her glove. She is planning to throw a shuriken at him. I knew that even though Antoine deserved it, it was wrong. For that reason alone I gently grabbed Liza's hand, causing her to stop. She then turns to look at me, big emerald orbs pleading me to let her go on with her plan. I sigh, and shake my head 'no' before returning my gaze back to Antoine, my eyes narrowing.

Amy and Tails then ran past Antoine and start squabbling with Sonic. Children, what a shame their youth is so stressful, at least they get to enjoy it. However, I didn't let them disrupt me from my death glare off with Antoine. As I glare at him I notice that Bunnie is standing right there behind him, somewhat disguised by the brush.

I hear Liza giggle, and then sigh, she is so silly or strange. "I thought we weren't allowed to kill him," she stated through giggling. I look down at the girl, and sigh, "I wasn't going to kill him." I then divert my gaze to Antoine and Bunnie, "Why don't you guys come in," I say in a deadpan voice.

The two walk in, and we go through the entire list of apologies, which if you ask me, took forever. I guess I'm not the only one who notices because I can feel Liza's breathing even out. The girl had fallen asleep. Oh I am not going to let her live this down. Luckily for the girl, it was too dark for a normal person to see. What a shame most of us are nocturnal? Either way, by now I am the only person awake. I guess I just want to enjoy my last few hours of life.

I play with Liza's hair, as she ends up snuggling closer to me. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and that's when I remember the relationship between Liza and I. We had always been close friends, but very secretly, I guess I longed to be something more. She welcomed me to Rainbow Valley, and she was a constant acquaintance, even after what happened to Valdez, though we kind of drifted away after she left Rainbow Valley, and we didn't really speak when I went back to the Shinobi, in fact, she was avoiding me then, but we have long gotten past that.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about the girl asleep on my lap, she is too sweet not to, and I am way too nervous to fall asleep. Somehow though, I must've because I am aware of my surrounding changing.

I leave the woods as I know them, and instead, I am twelve again, playing in the fields of Rainbow Valley. The breeze gently brushes my scales, as I run through the grass and flowers, at the end I stop, noticing someone in the distance.

I see a familiar face, and smile at the fact that it is Valdez. Forgetting all my training in hiding my feelings I speed off towards my deceased friend. I catch him in a hug, which he automatically turns into a noogie, causing me to smile at all the memories. He then stops however, and pulls me back to my feet from my crouched down position. He looks me dead in the eyes, and I can barely keep my head up, knowing how much I have hurt _and _failed my old friend. However, if I learned anything about Valdez, it was to always look him in the eye when he was talking to you.

"Espio," I hear him call me softly, I guess noticing the distant look in my eyes. I snap back to reality, and I look straight at him, remembering his demanding yet joking blue eyes. Right now however, his eyes were serious, which meant he was serious, a part of Valdez I had only ever saw while training. "Espio, please don't feel as if you have failed me. You've done more for me then you will ever know, you've set me free. Please listen to Liza, and don't give up. I know as well as you have that you lied to her when you said that you wouldn't give up. Really Espio, don't give up." Valdez almost pleaded with me, _almost. _I sigh, "How, how am I supposed to try? I'm condemned to death at sunrise, and it's not like I can just run away, they injected me with a tracking device so that I can't run away (any idea where I got that from)." I state in a depressed tone. Valdez sighs, "Then you need to fight for your right to live. You're a smart boy Espio, wise beyond your years, and I know that you could think of something." Valdez compliments, before fading away. I don't scream, knowing that there is no possible way to stop something like this from happening, so I just let it.

I look up to see Liza staring down at me, her green eyes filled with despair and worry. I sigh, and I look up at her. I stand up then, so that we are face to face and sigh, "I'm ready," I say, reverting back to my normal deadpan voice before running out of the forest to the location of my ultimate demise.

I hear the others following me, and Liza even catches up to me fast enough so that she could grab my hand, Maybe I should just tell her how I feel about her, I mean, then I could die a bit more peacefully. I guess there is always the possibility that I might offend her, or that I might just depress her more. So, unlike the overly dramatic people in movies and books, I don't say anything.

We arrive at the site of the Civic Center. That is when I saw everyone, excluding Mighty, Ray, and of course the clan, I guess Liza will have to tell them. There were tears in half their eyes, and I felt bad and embarrassed, bad because this is all my fault, and embarrassed because they are all here for me.

I receive a number of hugs and handshakes before I am ready to go in. I close my eyes as I walk up the stairs (somehow not tripping), just hoping that they would make my death short instead of prolonging it.

I open up the door and see a noose hanging there. Choked to death, I guess that's fair enough, it's not the fastest thing, but it's better than being drowned. I look up at the council, and notice that no one wants to meet my eyes. What a shame, it's easy to see the pity on their faces, but I don't want their pity. I want to live, and that's not going to happen,

I take a deep breath and put my head through the noose, looking to the right to see the wicked smile on Naugus's face. He stands there smiling, holding the string ready to yank on it and end my life. I take one last breath, closing my fingers around the string, and closing my eyes.

I hear the yank of the rope, and feel my feet rising off the ground. I can feel my windpipe being crushed, and I am quickly losing air. I try to hold on to my last breath, but it is quickly slipping away. My body tenses, and I start gasping for air, I can hear the snickering of Naugus in the background, gleefully expressing how much delight he was taking in my pain.

Then, the pain stops, and I hit the ground with a thud. I can only see two blurs, one pink and one purple. I couldn't really focus much on them, so I decided to continue my breathing, and wait till Naugus is down to move.

I see the pink blur take down Naugus and I decide to force myself off the ground. My legs are shaky, and barely hold me up. I take in a sharp deep breath, steadying myself, and walking toward the door. Halfway there the purple blob comes and helps me. I smile, and when I look up I realize that it is my mother.

We make it outside, followed by Liza, who is moving much quicker and swifter then I have ever seen her move. Within seconds she is at the bottom of the stairs, waiting there looking sweet and innocent smile, as if she hadn't done anything at all. I smile at her, and I realize that everything comes into focus. My legs stop wobbling, and I start supporting my own weight, heading down the stairs faster than my master. We both stop at the bottom, and I am immediately engulfed by hugs from all my friends.

The council then comes up behind us, and I can see my mother turning to go talk to them. I then turn back to my friends, who immediately start bombarding me with questions. I just smile, acting as if I could hear them.

My mother came back to the group, a small smile on her face. "They thanked us for attacking Naugus, and all charges have been dropped on you." She stated peacefully. Both Liza and I bowed "Arigatō Sensei," Liza replies, at the same time I said, "Arigatō Okāsan."

Liza looks at me like I am crazy; I guess she heard what I said. She then looks from me to my mother, making the connection. A look of utter shock and disbelief crosses her face, and I just smile at her.

The others look at us like we were aliens. "Japanese," I say easily, "Language of the clan." Sonic then spoke, "Uh…what-" "Thank you," I said quickly cutting him off before Liza had the chance to say anything. The hedgehog nods, and turns back, talking to everyone. When I turn back my mother is gone, leaving me alone with Liza.

I must be blushing because Liza starts to giggle; now I wish that they hadn't saved me. Liza smiles before she leans forward and kisses my cheek. I am so thankful that it's nothing more because I am not sure that I will be able to handle it. My cheeks are suddenly burning, and Liza is still giggling lightly, "Thanks," she says softly, breaking me from my reverie. I nod towards her, understanding that she has to return to the Shinobi. I smile as I watch her turn around and take off in the other direction, a small smile crossing my lips.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that's the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just something I started thinking about. I really ship these two. Well…review, please. **


End file.
